One Shot à GoGo !
by KinderSa
Summary: Recueil d'histoire en tout genre sur l'univers de One Piece !
1. Luffy x Lecteur : Ma viande

Hello tout le monde !

Après avoir écrit sur Blue Exorcist et Fairy Tail, j'avais envie de me mettre à One Piece ! Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des One Shot(assez court les histoires) pour passer le temps, pas fanfictions( mais j'y travaille !) Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez à mettre des commentaires pour me dire se que vous en pensez ;)

Le magnifique univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sama !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Désolé pour les fautes... Mais elles me collent à la peau !

* * *

One Shot Bâtard

Titre : Ma viande

Couple : Luffy x Lecteur

Genre : Humour

Rated : K

* * *

Tu te promènes tranquillement dans une rue commerciale d'une grande ville, sur une île du nouveau monde. Quand tout à coup , tu as une petite faim... Tu continues de marcher jusqu'à que tu trouves une boutique, qui vend de la viande. Toi qui adore plus que tout la viande, tu es au paradis. Tu te précipites au comptoir et commande toute la viande qu'ils avaient. Mais malheureusement, ils n'en avaient plus.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous en avez un gros sac derrière vous ! **Cries** _ **-tu au vendeur en l'attrapant violemment par le col de son tablier.**_

\- N-Nous... Nous s-som-mes désolé m-ma de-demoiselle... M-Mais l-la viande qu'il... Qu'il nous reste es-est déjà ré-réservé... _**S'excuse le pauvre vendeur, maltraiter par la jeune fille.**_

\- Vous pouvez pas lui proposer du poisson à la place ? Vous en avez à revendre ! _**Dit-tu en le lâchant.**_

\- Euh... Je crois qu'il préférait vraiment la viande... _**Dit l'employer en regardant derrière toi.**_

Tu te retournes pour voir qui était ce fameux «il». Et là, tu es figé sur place, incapable de bouger, le rouge te monter au joues, ton cœur avait marqué un battement. Devant toi, se trouver un magnifique jeune homme, brun, les yeux noir et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, un chapeau de paille... Tu l'as reconnue, c'est un pirate connu du le monde entier... Cet homme n'est nul autre que Monkey D Luffy !

\- Et si vous partagiez ? _**Propose le vendeur.**_

Luffy te souris, tu lui rends en rougissant, il s'approche et prend le sac de viande et dis :

\- Non, c'est _ma_ viande.

Puis il partit sans se retourner.


	2. Ace x Lecteur : La vache

Bonsoir tout le monde, et oui c'est encore moi !

Voilà un deuxième OS Bâtard !

Réponses aux Reviews :

Ic'ilver : Contente que mon OS t'es fait rire ! J'espère que celui-la te ferra aussi rire :)

Fin des Reviews

One piece n'est pas à moi mais l'histoire, si !

Bonne lecture et encore(et toujours) désolé pour les fautes !

(T/P = Ton Prénom)

* * *

One Shot Bâtard

Titre : La vache

Couple : Ace x Lecteur

Genre : Humour/ Notre Monde

Rated : K

* * *

Tu es dans ta chambre, tranquillement allongé sur ton lit avec ton ordi sur les genoux. Tu essayes de finir tes devoirs mais ton petit ami, Ace, n'arrête pas de crier contre la télé. Tu soupires, tout en te concentrant sur tes exercices mais c'est sans compter sur Ace qui t'appelle :

\- VITE *T/P* VIENS VOIR ! _**Hurla ton petit copain du salon.**_

\- Ace, je suis en train de faire mes devoirs. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'aussi d'important ? _**Réponds-tu sans quitter ton ordinateur des yeux.**_

\- MAIS VIENS VOIR, Y A TON SOSIE A LA TELE ! _**Crie encore Ace.**_

Surprise et intrigué, tu lèves, sort de la chambre et tu te diriges au salon. Ace est complètement affalé sur le canapé avec un gros de bonbon sur son ventre. Tu tourne ton regarde vers la télé et vit que le programme est un reportage sur l'élevage de bétail et il y a que deux hommes qui présentent l'émission.

\- Il est où, mon sosie ? _**Demandes-tu un peu perdu.**_

Ace lève son bras et pointa du doigt l'écran de la télé.

\- La vache, derrière.


	3. Cavendish x Lecteur : Plus magnifique

Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Troisième OS Bâtard + Bonus !

Réponses aux Reviews : 

Ic'ilver : Je suis trop heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! J'ai vu quand, je suis allez sur ton profile, les résumés de tes histoires(il faudra, d'ailleurs, que j'aie les lires parce qu'elles ont l'air pas mal !) et j'ai fais un bonus(avec Ace) pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira :D Par contre, c'est encore un OS bâtard, je crois que je sais faire que des One Shots comme ça ^^(Je suis pas très douer pour les autres thèmes...)

TheFanne : Bonjour!(ou bonsoir) Alors déjà, je tiens à te dire que je ne suis absolument pas vexé par ton commentaire( et je te remercie, même, de l'avoir posté :D) mais pour moi, une critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou "mauvaise" est extrêmement importante pour progresser(je prends note de tout ce que tu m'as écrit) donc non, je suis pas du tout vexé, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Après pour le OS avec Luffy, je l'ai mis dans les "OS bâtard" parce que je savais pas dans qu'elles autres thèmes le mettre mais on peux pas dire que s'en était vraiment un, pour moi j'ai juste décris l'attitude qu'aurai eu Luffy, si, cette scène avait était vraiment arrivée dans le manga ^^. Je suis très contente que mon deuxième OS, t'es fais rire(c'est le but en même temps ^^) et je te remercie(encore une fois X)) beaucoup de ton soutiens ! Moi sa fait depuis l'age de 14 ans(donc trois ans, en gros, que j'écris mais seulement 1 an que je suis vraiment dedans). En tout cas, j'espère que cette nouvelle petite histoire et son bonus te plairont ! Bisous, Bisous :D

Loodp : Saluuuut ! Merci beaucoup ! En faite je lis des petites histoires(sur le site : Deviantart) et c'est souvent écrit(en anglais) avec la deuxième personne et j'avais envie d'essayer, donc je me suis lancé ! Je suis très heureuse que mes OS t'es fait rire :D J'avoue que, moi aussi, je l'aurai mal pris XD Voilà un troisième OS avec un bonus, j'espère de tout coeur, qu'ils te feront aussi rire que mes deux autre !

Fin des Revieuws

Le magnifique, splendide et divine monde de One Piece sort de la tête du grand Oda-sama, seul les histoires sont à moi... Je peux pas lutter contre Oda-sama... Personne ne peux.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^

Mais je vous souhaite, quand même, un bonne lecture !

* * *

One Shot Bâtard

Titre : Plus magnifique que les étoiles !

Couple : Cavendish x Lecteur

Genre : Humour

Rated : K

* * *

Tu es assise sur le pont du bateau en profitant du ciel étoilé lorsque ton capitaine vient te rejoindre et s'assit à côte de toi, sans rien dire. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit un mot, tu décides que briser le silence.

\- Les étoiles sont vraiment magnifique.

Cavendish te regarde droit dans les yeux. Ton cœur s'emballe, les joues en feu et tes mains sont devenu moites quand tu vis le visage du beau blond qui se rapproche lentement du tien et sa bouche coller à ton oreille, avec une voix sensuelle, il te murmure :

\- Sais-tu qui d'autre est aussi magnifique que les étoiles, ici ?

Tu sens ton cœur qui va exploser et sur le point de t'évanouir, tu demandes :

\- Non... Qui ça ?

Ton capitaine s'éloigne de toi, le visage outré.

\- Moi, évidement !

* * *

(Petit Bonus)

One Shot Bâtard

Titre : Là, t'es belle !

Couple : Ace x Lecteur

Genre : Humour

Rated : K

* * *

Tu es tranquillement allongé à côté de ton petit ami, bien au chaud, dans votre lit puis tu te retournes vers lui.

\- Ace ?

Le brun se retourne vers toi et t'interroge du regard.

\- Est ce que tu me trouves belle ?

Ace semble assez surprit mais il prit la poubelle, qui est juste à côté du lit, jette le contenu parterre et te la met sur la tête.

\- Huuuuum, attend !

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte et il éteint la lumière.

\- Là, t'es belle !


	4. La chèvre x Sengoku x Lecteur

Hello tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ?

Et oui, votre KinderSa est enfin de retour après une toute petite absence ^^ Oui je suis vraiment désolé mais j'avais une sorte de panne d'inspiration, pas que j'avais plus d'idées(j'en ai à en revendre des idées pour écrire) mais j'arrivais pas a les mettre sur papier. En faite à chaque fois que j'écrivais quelque chose je n'étais pas satisfaite ! Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette OS mais je l'ai fait lire à une amie et elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et elle m'a dit que je devrais le poster quand même.

Petite Parenthèse : Je tenais vous dire je travaille sur un autre recueil de One Piece = One Piece en Chanson, si vous y êtes pas allez, allez y et donner moi vos avis( j'aime vos avis!)

Pour revenir à ce recueil là, j'ai décidé d'écrire que sur quatre catégories :

\- Bâtard(Là ou je suis le plus douer, je crois)

\- Romance

-Humour(j'essayerai parce que j'ai un humour pourri...)

-Tragique(Enfin sa sera plus triste que tragique)

Réponses aux Reviews : 

Ic'ilver : Merci beaucoup, même si tes commentaires se ressemblent ils me touchent vraiment à chaque fois ! :)

LilyDTrafalgar : Merci ! Je suis très contente d'avoir réussir à te faire rire :D J'espère pouvoir continuer !

TheFanne : Je te le redis, tu ne m'as pas doute vexé ^^ Merci je crois, moi aussi, je suis douer que pour les OS Bâtards X) C'est ma spécialité ;p J'espère que mes écrits continueront à te plaire :D Tu sais que depuis que j'ai lu ton commentaire je me sens vieille ? T . T

Loodp : Cavendish, toujours fidèle à lui-même... Et à sa beauté X) Peut être qu'un jour( oui je dis bien un jour XD) Ace sera gentil... T'inquiète pas je prévoir le gros "retour de bâton" Nya Nya Nya = ceci est mon rire diabolique(Imagine moi en train de ma taper les doigts comme Mr Burns dans les simpson avec mon fameux rire diabolique et tu auras la tête que j'ai en écrivant ce commentaire/ Non je ne suis pas folle...)... Mais Faut vraiment que ce soit une très grosse vengeance après tout ce qu'il a fait. J'ai plusieurs idées mais elles sont pas assez grosses comme vengeance...

Fin des Reviews

Alors non, je ne déteste pas Ace(c'est même un de mes personnages préférés) mais je trouve que le côté bâtard lui va tellement bien X)

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis, donc je vais vous laissez lire tranquillement :) J'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, seul les histoires m'appartienne.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

One Shot Humour

Titre : La guerre est déclaré !

Couple : La chèvre x Sengoku x Lecteur

Genre : Humour

Rated : K

* * *

Tu te précipites vers le bureau de ton très cher -et récent- mari, tu dois te dépêcher et arriver avant _elle_ ! Tu accélères, tu cours même, en poussant quelques personnes sur ton chemin. Allez, tu y es presque ! Tu vois la porte devant toi, plus-que quelques mètres... Ça y est ! Tu y es arrivé ! Tu ouvres la porte avec tellement de force, qu'elle s'encastre contre le mur. Un énorme sourire au lèvre, tu entres sans y être invité.

\- Sengoku chéri ! Je t'apporte...

Ton sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Oui, _elle_ était là, _elle_ était déjà là, sur les genoux de ton cher et tendre, cette petite monstruosité... Cette maudite chèvre !

\- Tu m'apporte quoi mon cœur ? _**Te demande Sengoku en te sortant de tes pensées et sans même te regarder.**_

\- Des... Des papiers que Garp m'a demandé de te donner. _**Dis tu en lui donnant les feuilles que tu trimbales depuis tout à leur.**_

Toujours sans te regarder, il te prit les documents et les lit avec beaucoup d''attention. Pendant ce temps tu t'es assise sur un des fauteuil en face de son bureau en boudant un peu car ton mari ne te prêtait aucune attention. Quand le bouddha eu fini de lire les document, il garda une feuille et avait donné tout le reste à cette saleté de petite chèvre ! Il lui offre même son plus beau sourire, tu brûles de l'intérieur, tu te retiens de ne pas balancer ce petit monstre à quatre pattes par la fenêtre. C'est simple dès qu'elle était dans les parages tu n'existe plus aux yeux de l'amiral en chef ! Cette chèvre ne t'aimait pas et toi non plus ! Après avoir commencé à manger le bout de papier, avec la main de Sengoku sur sa tête en train de la caresser, elle se retourne vers toi et te regarde droit dans les yeux, toujours en mâchouillant.

 _Rêve pas, jamais il ne t'aimera plus moi..._

 _Jamais !_

Tu ouvris grand les yeux pensant avoir rêver ses mots mais non tu vois très bien dans ses yeux que ses paroles venait d'elle. Une chose est sur :

La guerre est déclaré !


	5. Ace Luffy : Je ne regrette rien Luffy

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis de retour avec un ancien OS Triste que j'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires et que j'avais écrit il y a un petit moment déjà, quelques temps après que l'épisode de la mort d'Ace et que je n'avais jamais posté auparavant. Donc pas de OS Bâtard pour aujourd'hui, désolé ^^

Réponses aux Reviews : 

Celmon : Merci ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ton commentaire ! Je compte bien en écrire toujours plus :D Je suis super heureuse que le OS avec Sengoku et La chèvre t'ai plu parce que pour te dire la vérité, j'étais pas sûr de le posté parce que je le trouvai Bof Bof... Donc je suis contente !

Ic'ilver : Je suis super contente que mon imagination te plaise ! T'inquiète pas, je compte bien continuer mes écrits ;) Merci encore !

Loodp : Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai toujours étais perturbé par cette chèvre... Je suis toute a fait d'accord avec toi ! Pour Ace, j'ai plusieurs petites idées mais je les trouves pas assez... Assez.. Bâtard pour que ce soit une bonne vengeance.

TheFanne : Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigolais ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai voir ta fiction avec plaisir ! Le côté bâtard va très bien avec Ace X) Merci !

Fin des Reviews 

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ils me font suuuuuuuuuuuper ( Moi : Franky ! Dégage !* **l'envoie balader avec un suuuuper coup de pied au fesses** *) plaisir et je suis extrêmement touché ! * **essaye de ne pas fondre en larmes** *

Le monde One Piece et ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul les histoires sont à moi.

Encore et toujours, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Donnez moi vos avis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

One Shot Triste

Titre : Je ne regrette rien Luffy

Personnages : Ace et Luffy

Genre : Triste

Rated : K

(C'est le point de vue de Luffy)

* * *

 _Luffy..._

Encore cette voix. Depuis que tu es parti de loin de moi, je l'entend qui me parle quand je me sens seul, cette voix qui me forçait à me relever à chaque fois que je tombais quand on était petits. _**Ta**_ voix.

 _Arrête de pleurer, petit frère._

J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ton absence m'est insupportable ! Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour moi ?!

 _Quelle grand frère serai-je si je n'avais pas protégé mon petit frère ?_

C'est trop difficile d'avancer sans toi ! Je t'en supplie, reviens Ace !

 _Je suis mort Luffy, accepte le. Je ne pourrai jamais revenir._

Mais je me sens si seul...

 _Tu n'es pas seul, regarde derrière toi, tu as tout ton équipage qui t'attends. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, ils comptent tous sur toi, Luffy ! Alors relèves-toi, je te rappelle que tu as encore ton rêve à réaliser et tant d'aventures à vivre !_

Rien ne sera plus pareil sans toi.

 _Ce n'est pas parce que mon corps n'est plus de ce monde que je ne suis plus à tes côtés._

Tu me manques tellement grand frère !

 _Mais je suis là, regarde le ciel, tu me verras._

Je regrette tellement !

 _Moi, je ne regrette absolument rien, Luffy._


	6. Zoro Sanji : Malentendu

Hello tout le monde !

Une nouvelle histoire dans le répertoire "One Shot à GoGo !" avec un sur l'humour !

Réponses aux Reviews :

TheFanne : Merci beaucoup !(je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à chaque fois je me répète X)) Ça me fait trop plaisir !

Loodp : Merci, sa me touche énormément ! Moi non plus j'aime pas voir Luffy triste :( Alors toi aussi, tu as était beaucoup touché par la mort d'Ace ? (en même temps, qui ne le serai pas ?) Non ! Reviens ! Je voulais pas te blesser ou te faire du mal ! *cour au loin pour essayer de te rattraper*

Ic'ilver : Merci ! Oui sa change beaucoup même ^^ J'essayais de voir "fight together" sur youtube mais j'ai pas trouver de version Vostfr, que des générique traduit en anglais... Et Moi et l'anglais sa fait... 40 donc je peux pas vraiment te dire si sa ressemble ou pas ^^

Fin des Reviews

Le monde de OP n'est pas à moi sauf les histoires le sont.

Désoler pour les fautes...

Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Malentendu

Personnages : Zoro/Sanji avec un petit fond de Nami/Usopp/Chopper

Genre : Humour

Rated : K+

* * *

Nami, Chopper et Usopp marchent dans les couloirs du Sunny pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage dehors, ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le dortoir des garçons. Ils ont était interrompu par des bruit et de drôles de petits gémissements venant de la chambre, intrigué, ils s'approchent de la porte, doucement en fessant le moins de bruit possible, ils collent leurs oreilles contre le bois pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Nami et Usopp se sont figés sur place en reconnaissant les voix de Zoro et Sanji.

\- A-Arh ! Z-Zoro ! Va s'y plus dou-doucement ! _**Couina Sanji avec difficulté de l'autre côté de la porte.**_

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! _**Cria Zoro.**_ Merde ! C'est trop serrer ! _**Grogna-t-il.**_

\- Ça fait mal ! Ça fait trop mal ! Zoro ! Remet de la lotion ! _**Gémit Sanji.**_

Nami et Usopp sentent tout les deux le feu leur montrer aux joues, en même temps que le choque. Chopper, lui, regarde le bois de la porte sans comprend plus que ça la situation. Il leva sa pattes pour ouvrir la porte mais Nami et Usopp le pris chacun par un bras en se précipitant vers la sortie.

 _ **Dans le dortoir des garçons...**_

Sanji est assis sur un lit avec un oreiller entre les dents pendant que Zoro est assis sur un tabouret juste en face de lui. Le vert tient fermement la cheville du cuistot en essayant de défaire le nœud de la bande pour remettre de la pommade mais il n'y arrive pas car le blond n'arrête pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Sanji fait que de gémir de douleur ce qu'y commence vraiment à taper sur le système du sabreur.

\- Ça t'apprendra à courir dans les escaliers pour servir plus vite les filles !


	7. Annonce (pas de Chapitre)

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Vous allez bien ? :D**

 **(Pour ceux qui passent leurs examens je vous dis grosse merde et bon courage ! Après les vacances ! ;))**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien posté depuis un moment mais ma connexion internet ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux tout les 36 du mois et du coup je ne peux pas posté comme je le voudrais.**

 **Mais je continue mes écrits, je vais même commencer à écrire ma première FanFiction de One Piece.**

 **Un projet auquel je pense depuis maintenant plus de 2 ans, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

 **Le titre de mon histoire sera :** ** _Portgas D. Kym ou une future légende de la piraterie_**

 **Ça racontera l'histoire de Kym (mon OC) et de son équipage, de leurs vies de pirates, leurs aventures et mésaventures au cour de leur voyage !**

 **Ou la romance, l'amitié, la famille, l'aventure, la trahison, la mort et la tragédie seront au rendez-vous ! (j'ai l'impression de faire de la pub pour un film...)**

 **Bon je crois que je vous ai tout dis... Ah Non ! J'ai décidé de faire des commandes de One Shot sur OP !**

 **Alors j'écris sur _TOUT_ les couples, enfin sauf un ! le Luffy x Hancock (J'ai ce couple en horreur!) mais appart celui-là, je peux écrire absolument sur tout les couples ! (genre : Hétéro, Yaoi et Yuri)**

 **Donc si vous voulez une commande, il faut remplis ce petit formulaire :**

 _-Mettre votre pseudo_

 _-le couple de votre choix *****_

 _-les genres ******_

 _-Si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose de particulier ? **(3*)**_

 _-Le scénario **(4*)**_

 _\- Le point de vue **(5*)**_

 **Voilà, Voilà après si vous voulez mettre d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas l'écrire sur votre commentaire, je noterai tout !^^**

 **Vous pouvez demander plusieurs commandes!**

 **(Par contre je promet rien sur leur dates de sortie)**

 **Bye Bye ! :)**

 **Votre KinderSa ;)**

 ***** : Pour le couple, ça peut être entre deux personnages du manga (Ex : Luffy x Nami) ou un personnage avec un _Original Caratère_ (Ex : Kidd x OC) ou encore un personnage avec un lecture (Ex : Ace x Lecteur) par contre si vous voulez un One Shot avec un OC, il faut juste me le ou la d'écris (Nom, Prénom, Age, Personnalité, Caractère, Physique, Pouvoirs, Etc...)

 ****** : Les genres : Amour, Tristesse, Trahison, Aventure, Lemon(Je tiens juste à dire que je n'ai jamais écrit de Lemon mais ça me dérange pas d'essayer^^), Etc..

 **3*** : Comme il est écrit, si vous voulez rajouté quelque chose du genre : Une personne du couple à un enfant avec une autre personnes avant de se mettre en couple (Ex : Kidd et Law (Que je kiff ce couple ! *-*) sortent ensemble mais Law a eu un enfant avant de ce mettre avec Kidd) enfin des choses comme ça.

 **4*** : Pour le scénario, n'hésitez pas à donner des détails ! L'endroit où ça se passe(Sur une île, en pleine mer, etc...), le contexte, les liens entre les personnages, leurs relations, etc... Après c'est pas obliger, si vous n'avez pas d'idée, je me débrouillerai ;) Et je laisserai mon imagination faire le travail !

 **5*** : Le point de vue, c'est comme vous voulez. Si vous préférez que le point de vue soit juste celui d'un seul personne ou les deux.


End file.
